Fall By Flight
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Set after the events of the Original TV Series. Integra is still locked away underneath the Tower of London and Alucard comes to visit. However the Head of Hellsing ask about the ravens, which in turn makes the No Life King grin with glee... Two Parter


(Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. A Mr K.Hirano does. Enjoy)

* * *

**Fall by Flight**  
_By The Redundant Goddess…_

#+_1st Order _+#

The Tower of London.

Three months ago, it was nothing more than an amusement. A very old vault for the crown jewels of England; that has welcomed thousands of spectators each year. It wasn't always a vault though. No, it was a prison. For centuries it had been used as a place to send those who would dare challenge the might and the majesty of the British Empire. A place where torture and death were welcomed with disturbing frequency to those branded 'traitor' to the crown.

As I sit here in my cell, down in the deep and darkest dungeons of the Tower, I feel as though I should be flattered, no, honoured that I too should be imprisoned here. Although the outside is still in disarray the inside of this popular tourist attraction has once again been transformed into a prison. The beefeaters that stand outside my door, reclaiming their ancient charge with as much gusto as they can manage and all for me.

However, I do not feel flattered nor do I feel honoured.

I feel tired.

Not weak or feeble. My injuries that I had received during the incident in my office with that She-freak all those months ago have all but gone, I still ache in places I would rather not mention thanks to the chaos caused by that fiend Incognito and I still have the bandages to conceal my scars around my neck. It gets cold here at night and if I leave my throat uncovered the chill causes such discomfort, that even the best pain killing drugs are rendered useless.

No, I'm not tired in that way.

These walls I see everyday. This stone tomb of a room with its ancient dank and dreary air filled with reminders of its blood thirsty past. It reminds me of another chamber that dwells within my home, both equally as dull. However my cell has the added convenience of a table, a chair and a bed, which I suppose is all very well and good.

For however many days, I forget the exact number, I have been imprisoned here, this is all I have seen.

I'm tired of being in this room.

I'm tired of waiting.

If I am to be punished for crimes I did not commit against my Queen or my country, then so help me God, do it soon. For although they have made my stay (how shall I say?) as pleasant as possible, the waiting around and doing nothing at all is grating on my nerves. I'm used to running a busy organisation with meetings, reports and an army to control. All I have to look forward to in here is the food, if one could call it 'food'; they provide three times a day and my very own changing of the guards.

"Good evening, my Master."

Oh and Alucard.

My faithful antagonistic, egotistical and overly cocky Servant; the No Life King. He arrives promptly every night, as soon as the sun sets, just like he has done for the past ten years I have known him. I'm not surprised he's here, however I am surprised I didn't sense his entrance. I would raise an eyebrow, but even this simple gesture seems far too much effort. So I nod and glance in his direction. His overly red hunting outfit is a strangely welcome sight. The bright gory and, somewhat vile colour adding a slight bit of interest to my dull and boring cell.

"Alucard." My voice is plain and stoic, all attempts at trying to sound enthused failing before the night has even begun.

I shift on my so-called bed; it's coarse linen scratching against my legs, as I twist round to face my servant. That grin of his is there, plastered on his pale dead face as always. His arrogant blood stained eyes are staring at me with intense delight and menace as always and his hat, still very covering most of his messy black mane…as always.

However his expression changes slightly to that of a more perplexed, but hungry look and I know why. It's because I'm not looking my usual self tonight. My usual kaki suit, white shirt and blue necktie hadn't left their home on the chair. Today it seemed far too much effort and so I opted for something altogether…lazier. Staying in my favourite pin striped nightshirt. It was my fathers and so it's a little big and baggy, but it does the job well enough.

I know what he's thinking, I know what images are currently running through his mind and to be honest, I don't care. Had it been yesterday or the day before or even the day before that I would've cared more. I would've ordered him to stop looking at me like some piece of meat and pay me the respect I am due. However it wasn't any of those days, it was today and today I don't feel like caring.

Finally he takes off his infamous hat and glasses, sits them on the table next to my bottle of red wine (which I wouldn't even give to the Iscariot it's that dire). He pulls the chair towards me and takes a seat and crosses, his legs lazily like a cat stretching in the midday sun. As he leans back against the most uncomfortable seat in Christendom my pet, finally, throws me an amused look.

He wants me to explain, in full-unadulterated detail, why I haven't gotten dressed and why I seem so out of sorts tonight. He wants me to berate him for his actions thus far and challenge his every disobedient thought.

I offer him a shrug and pick at one of the buttons on my nightshirt.

And then the nightly ritual that has occurred every night since my imprisonment begins. As always...

"How is Walter?" I start, as always, trying to sound interested in what I am saying.

"Walter is well. Still on the mend, but for an old human he is doing remarkably well."

I nod at this; a ghost of a genuine smile tugs at my lips. It's good to know that Walters all right. I was, for a while, deeply concerned about my faithful retainers health, praying that Alucard wouldn't appear one night and tell me I had lost him too. I don't think I could've bared that. But he is well, which is good.

"And the Police Girl?"

He smirks a little and places his hands to rest upon his knee.

"The Police Girl is coming along nicely. She can almost move through walls now, although her transformations are still lacking control."

A smirk. Hearing about Sera's trials and tribulations are always mildly amusing.

"How is her blood intake?"

"Better, but she should be drinking more. She is a growing Nosfuratu after all."

I choose not comment and continue the ritual, regardless of my servant's blatant flippancy.

"How is my organisation or what's left of it? Anything new to report?"

He shakes his head, letting a few strands of that impossibly thick inky hair stray into his eyes.

"Nothing new to report. The builders are still finishing off the repairs, much to Walters distaste, and everything else seems to moving at a snails pace. The rebuilding of the actual organisation can only push forward once you have been released…"

"…When ever that maybe…" I growl.

"…And there has been no more information re-guarding your trial, if any, from the usual sources. Walter is trying his best, but those government types aren't being very helpful."

I let my head roll back so I can stare at the ceiling.

"So, everything is just how it was yesterday then?"

He doesn't answer, but I know it's an affirmative. Everything is just the same as it was the day before and so on and so forth. I lean back against the cold stonewall and exhale deeply. I weakly massage the bridge of my nose and shift my glasses into a much more comfortable position, my eyes, still, firmly fixed on the ceiling. There's nothing particularly interesting up there, but I don't feel like looking anywhere else.

I can tell he's staring at me. Just waiting for me to do something. Chide him for being too flippant or not bringing me some good news, but I don't. I just sigh and roll my shoulders, wincing a little as the muscles in my neck twinge and sting. I can't be bothered. I feel like a lazy school child that refuses to move from her bed on a cold Monday morning.

I'm tired and it's beginning to show.

"Tell me Alucard." I ask, not really paying attention to how my voice sounds.

"Tell you what my master?"

"Have they flown away?"

My eyes glance at him and I see and eyebrow raised and a puzzled glint in those gloriously red eyes. It makes me want to laugh out loud, yet I don't. I just let a broad smirk spread across my face. This isn't part of our usual nightly banter. In fact I'm not sure what this is and nor does he by the looks of it.

"They?"

"Yes, the Ravens." I repeat lowering my head to meet his gaze, my long hair sweeping into my view.

Now he looks really confused. I'm sure he's trying to explore my thoughts for some kind of answer, but I merely offer him a sad chuckle and a cluck of my tongue. His face is blank and for a second, he almost looks concerned. Perhaps he thinks I have gone mad? Perhaps I have, but yet again, I find myself failing to give a damn.

He still looks confused, albeit with his infamous smirk finding it's ways back on to his devious features, so I sigh and gather my thoughts. Perhaps I should explain then?

"It's said that if the ravens, who nest here at the Tower, should fly away and never return then the monarchy would fall."

The smirk breaks out into a small grin that big enough so that one could see those sharp fangs of his. His eyebrows raise and he twiddles his thumbs in thought.

"You wish for the Queen to fall from her throne?"

He gives me an incredulous look, his garnet eyes trying to gage my mood and seriousness of my words. Yet all I can manage is a shrug and sigh, running a hand through my long locks.

"Perhaps," I venture carefully, watching his form very closely as I answer. "If it meant I could be free from here. Free from this..."

A dark chuckle erupts from my servant and I feel myself straining to raise an eyebrow. He looks utterly entertained by my little confession and is almost biting his lip to control himself. I frown slightly and give him a small glare.

"What is so amusing Alucard?"

He starts to laugh, long and loud.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask, letting the sound of my voice show my rising irritation.

"You my master," He chortles, pulling himself together at last.

My frown deepens and I shoot him a look that demands an answer, straight and now.

"I am amused at how, tonight, we are so very similar."

"Similar? Don't make my laugh!" I scoff. " How can I share any similarities with a blood addicted, genocidal monster like you?"

He doesn't flinch at my scolding words, instead his smile grows and carefully he inches closer to me. I don't shrink away, but lean towards him, wanting to hear every sordid lie he was about let slip from that mouth of his.

"We already had similarities to begin with. We're both strong, both leaders, both from Noble blood, even if you are just a human" He smirks with twisted glee. "But tonight we truly are more alike than you think."

"Yes alright, but what do you actually mean?

Some how, I've found some energy and manage to bark at him. I feel the spirit of my usual self possess my lazy body, if only for a second. He stalls, twiddling his thumbs in amusement. Just waiting until I beg him to tell me, however it seems his knowledge is just too good to keep to himself and begins again. Leaning in closer, his rich voice low enough to be considered a whisper.

"Tonight you truly understand how it to be a servant, or more specifically, a servant of Hellsing."

* * *

TBC...


End file.
